The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a connector that can connect to a coaxial cable, and to a semiconductor testing device having such a connector, and, further, to technology for suppressing crosstalk and impedance mismatch.
Conventionally, connectors have been used for connecting coaxial cables to circuit boards. Such connectors typically have a plurality of ground terminals that make contact with shield lines in coaxial cables, and a plurality of signal terminals that make contact with signal lines of coaxial cables. Moreover, in such connectors, individual terminals are positioned facing upward so as to enable connection of the coaxial cables to the connector from above.
In Japanese Patent Application No. H03-055322 (“the '322 Application”), for example, a ground terminal, provided at an end portion of a coaxial cable (the “outer conductor 3”) is formed in a cylindrical shape so as to encompass the signal terminal (the “inner conductor 2”), where the axis thereof is oriented so as to face the vertical upward direction relative to the substrate. A contacting portion for contacting conductors on the substrate is formed on the bottom edge of the ground terminal and the bottom end of the signal terminal. This contacting portion is spring-shaped, formed by a long and thin metal plate, where an improvement in the contact stability is achieved thereby.